bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Abigail16
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nanao Ise page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 19:13, October 12, 2009 Re: Username As long as you don't use it for vandalism purposes, which, last I checked, you didn't do any. Arrancar109 20:03, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Image Sorry, I got a lot to answer whenever I'm on. Anyway, I think I'll get the images, as there are several articles I felt that needed it. Why not add Byakuya to my list? Seems fair. I'm usually able to get decent quality screenshots on my own. I do take a lot of them myself, and they usually come out pretty good (Isane's profile pic is such an example). If you can find a good image site or can take good quality screenshots as well, then do so by all means. I mean, I know I can't call a monopoly over it, but I like doing screenshots. Arrancar109 19:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Not cool, dude. You were supposed to wait for me to do it! Just kidding. Actually, I'd rename the file names (and I will too; don't worry, the images will still be there). Also, the standard image size is 190px when it's within in the articles. Other than that, they seem like good screenshots. Just be sure to not overdo it (which some people do and it results in the articles becoming a mess). Arrancar109 20:18, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I might upload higher-quality pics when I get a chance. Until then though, I'll keep those up. I only just now examined the pics (as in, the actual images instead of the thumbnails), which is why I'm telling you this. Arrancar109 20:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Name I suspected you were a girl (the name is hard to ignore), but typing "dudette" seems weird to me. Arrancar109 RE: Editing help No worries. I had a lot of trouble with that for a while too. There are two ways. The first is to find a word that already has one in it and then copy and paste it into the word you want (that was how I did it until recently - still do it a bit to be honest). The other way is this: under the edit window, there should be a list of characters with various symbols and all sorts of accents and markings, including the ō and ū. Just click on the symbol you want and it will be placed wherever you last clicked. Unfortunately that box of symbols does not always appear, but if it doesn't, then just use the copy/paste method above. --Yyp 17:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. I thought there would be some pics of the fight on their character profiles, but there wasn't much on them. All I found were these: *File:Ichigo's new strength.jpg *File:Kenpachi stab.jpg When you are editing, use the rich text editor and click add image and use the search function there to see if you can find any others. Or you can use the . Select "files" and type in what you want to search for. It only finds files with that exact name though, so it would be of limited use in this case. My only other suggestion would be to take screencaps of the episodes yourself (using the PrintScrn button on the keyboard, in case you don't know how to). Hope that helps. --Yyp 20:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I'll have a look now. --Yyp 21:34, November 9, 2009 (UTC) It is kind of awkward to make it look tidy while keeping the pictures with the relevant text. I think the best solution is to leave out the picture of Mayuri releasing his Bankai. The second picture of Ishida in his Quincy Final Form shows Mayuri with his Bankai breathing its poison, so I think that that picture is good enough to cover both things. That's the only way I can fit them in without it looking weird. --Yyp 21:41, November 9, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome.--Yyp 21:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Edits While your helps with the fights, battles, war/invasions and events is appreciated please refrain from listing the names in the a japanese format. This is a western based wiki first names are before the surname. Just pointing that out thank you. Salubri 22:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) To be honest the policy of the site is don't put down information if you cant reference it. While appreciate your help if you dont read the manga which is the primary source material you cant do references and its hard for you to accurate list the information as some things done in the anime aren't done in the manga. If its anime only fights, battles, wars, invasions then that would probably be easier for you to reference and detail the information, but until the anime only arcs are created please refrain from making new pages for the fights as, the project for the creation of the fights pages is something i started in response to the saga pages flaws on this wiki, they are a work in progress and id appreciate not having to do more work then necessary by deleting pages because they aren't presented correctly. I have not fully determined the format for all the pages involved as well as they are to be done in a certain order. some pages are necessary and some are not. In universe summaries are expected to be used. Until such time as i can determine how they are supposed to be done can you please refrain from making new ones or editing any, otherwise ill have to protect all the associated pages. Thank You. Salubri 23:13, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Its not you causing a problem what your trying to do is appreciated its just that its all still a work in progress and im just trying to figure out how i wanna do it. What made me think of it is when you did the Ryoka invasion i read it and was like thats not the format for it as it should be summary of the entire arc with attention paid to the highlights but there was no way for you to know that so it isnt your fault. I just need to work out the details before anything solid gets written down and thats easier to do if i dont have to delete anyones work, that way you have a set parameter of how to do the articles. Its good that your reading the manga though if you are still into the anime as well you would be an asset when i get around to the anime only sections. But yea its a ongoing project, thanks for the understanding.Salubri 06:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Username I try to avoid giving out details about myself online. Just a little hang-up I have. Yyp was chosen for that very reason. I'm sure a lot of people pick usernames because of that, though most would simply use the name of a favourite character or something like that. --Yyp 10:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Yoruichi If you can avoid mentioning her gender as much as possible that would be good. But if you feel you can't get around saying his/her etc, go with male until whichever episode she reveals her real form in, as that is what the anime (and the manga I think) portrayed her as in her cat form. If the article already says that, then its fine. So long as it doesn't say she is female. Yyp 19:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. --Yyp 19:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Iemura It is actually a capital i, not L. Capital i and small L look virtually the same on the pages, so it's an easy mistake to make. --Yyp 18:47, November 23, 2009 (UTC) No worries. I just checked Iemura's talk page and someone else made the same mistake. It happens. --Yyp 18:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Episode 42 Just for future reference, for the zanpakuto, you've linked them to the articles specifically for the current filler arc. I thought they were supposed to link to the the sections on the respective Shinigami's page (that's what I did.) Did you intend for them to link to those articles, or is it a mistake? TomServo101 22:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) You did make the links to the ZUT articles, but someone has already corrected it. TomServo101 22:26, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Seasons Greetings Thanks for that. Hope you have a great time too. And a prosperous new year. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 21:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) No worries. Hope things pick up for you soon. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 21:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm not really good at this sort of thing, so I'll just say that it happens to all of us at some stage. You'll get through it, hopefully sooner rather than later. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:01, December 21, 2009 (UTC)